Not that Clueless
by ImNotStubborn
Summary: Cho realizes things.. Spoilers for 706, Cho's POV.


Cho came back to the bullpen after his meeting with Abbott about the case, and saw Wylie and Vega were talking ardently about something.

He sighed when the IT agent waved and the rookie looked expectantly at him with that is-there-something-for-me-to-do sparkle in her eyes. Could those two act more like a couple of 8-years-old on a sugar high?

He sat down at his desk, determined not to pay attention to them and not to glance over to the breakroom, were their gazes were focused. He couldn't not hear their conversation though, since he was right next to them.

"Look, I don't mean to hurt anyone's feelings" Vega said in that slightly self-righteous tone of hers, "but that thing is ugly! The color's faded, and have you seen the cracks in it? It looks like someone broke it! That's odd, I mean if it's a gift, then why not buy another one?"

"I don't know, it might have some emotional value?" Wylie tried to temper, giving her that little smile he just couldn't keep off his face when she was so passionately expressing her opinion about something. "Do you know who he got it from?"

"That's the crazy part!" she almost yelled, and they both looked around to make sure no one had heard her. "He told me it was from Lisbon", she whispered. "Actually,no, he gave that thing the widest grin I've ever seen and muttered 'Lisbon got it for me'. I was so embarrassed, Wylie, he looked like he was going to cry!"

But her colleague had stopped listening before she was done talking.

"What, Lisbon? You sure? But... But she said no one could offer him anything on his brithday!" Wylie protested, visibly hurt.

Vega gave him a half-pity, half-sorry smile and Cho barely contained his grin at the silliness of the young Agent's reaction.  
>He wasn't surprised by that 'don't get Jane any presents' rule, after all back at the CBI they weren't used to celebrate his birthday either. And the fact that Lisbon had broken her own request, well.. That didn't really shock him either, they were very close friends. And she had akways had a tendency to ignore the rules when it came to her consultant, anyway.<p>

"I'm sure if you offer him something he won't hold it against you, and he wouldn't humiliate you by refusing it in front of everyone here in the office", Vega said reassuringly.

Wylie looked unconvinced but she moved on.

"Anyway, I thought they were like twins, you know, they've known each other for years and years... And then for his birthday, she gets him a broken-then-put-back-together old blue tea cup?"

Cho had to fight against himself not to frown and ask her to repeat that. A _blue_ _tea cup_? Could it be.. No, the thing had been reduced to million pieces a long time ago, hell, Red John hadn't even been dead yet at the time. Why would Lisbon have kept it?

"And he was so moved when he answered me. I knew he was a little obsessed with tea but I didn't know it was _that_ serious!" Vega was going on, clueless. "I understand you freaking out when I used his cup on my first day better, now."

They both chuckled.  
>Vega started talking about Jane's behaviour again and Wylie listenned, not really bothering to solve this mystery but willing to play along as long as it allowed him to spend time with her.<p>

Having heard enough, Cho suddenly got up, trying not to notice Vega's avid then disappointed look in his direction when she realized he was just heading for the break room.  
>He found it empty and searched for the cup. It was still wet, drying near the sink. Cho didn't dare to pick it up since, Vega was right, you could really see the cracks in it, and he didn't want to be the one breaking that cup for the second time.<p>

Instead he just stared at it for a while in silent, adding that meaningful gift to the pile of new, strange informations he'd gathered about Jane and Lisbon since she had given up on Pike and DC, and that he had until now decided to ignore.

"It's exactly what it looks like" Jane's voice suddenly said, a few steps behind him.

Cho being Cho, he didn't jump out of his skin but simply turned around, to find both Jane and Lisbon coming into the break room. He saw Lisbon's coffee Thermos on the counter next to him, and realized she had probably forgotten - wihch had led them both back here.  
>One look at Jane's eyes told him the psychic's words were intentionaly ambiguous, relevant to both the piece of china, and the recent possible change in his relationship with their former boss.<p>

Cho didn't even say anything, he just kept eyeing the two of them for a minute. As always, they were standing a little too close to each other, and the distance between their bodies had decreased with every passing week, confirming Jane's hidden statement.

The Ice Man had noticed something different about Jane lately. He was much more happy and relaxed on the job, far away from what he'd ever been like, even after Red John's death. At first Cho had thought it was just his way of expressing the joy that Lisbon hadn't left. Then he'd started to wonder if the other man hadn't simply be.. Well, getting some.

He just hadn't imagined – he hadn't dared actually – that he could be getting 'it' from Lisbon.

He had to seriously fight not to run away as fast as possible at that suggestion. No, no way, not Lisbon. Not their badass, no-nonsense, Agent Libson. Not the Lisbon he regarded like a sister, the Lisbon...

"From the CBI. The one and only!" Jane added, grinning like an idiot as his hand went to stay on his partner's hip.

_Oh the hell did he..?  
><em>But before Cho could ask himself if psychic didn't exist after all, Lisbon blushed at what Jane had said and elbowed his ribs lightly, even though she was smiling shyly. Cho decided it was safer not to ask what he was missing here. He was already getting pictures he'd rather not have in his head right now, and there was no denying the obvious anymore.

He sighed, then grew serious and let it show on his face, making his former boss worry whereas Jane still looked as smug as usual. Cho knew this was none of his buisness, still, considering everything the brunette had already gone through for that man...

"But you broke it. Pretty badly, if I recall" he stated in a calm tone. If the arrogant jackass wanted innuendo, he would get it alright.

"And now it's all fixed up!" Jane enthousiastically answered, feigning incomprehension at the double entendre.

"... Good" the other man deadpanned.

Cho looked intensely again at the strong and stubborn Agent he'd admired from the first day he'd met her. Who didn't let anyone talk down to her because she was a woman in law enforcement, who could make Rigbsy shudder with fear even though she was approximately half his size, who'd been able to catch the worst serial killer they'd had to deal with.  
>Because, of course, without Jane, they'd probably never have found the guy. But working with Jane without turning the whole world into a big mess, where you would get arrested if you didn't fix your tea porperly, required working with Lisbon. Those two were inseperable, apparently even more so now.<p>

He glanced back at Jane, who stopped smiling when he saw the threat in the Asian man's eyes as he crossed his powerful arms on is chest.

"Good" he said again, happy to see the blond was a little afraid of him. "You better not break it again, then."

Jane uncharacteristically failed at concealing a shiver, then he swallowed and nodded shortly.

Satisfied, Cho gave a confused Lisbon his most honest smile, that huge and happy grin he rarely let anyone see, and left the room to go back to work.

_(Don't forget to review :) )_


End file.
